


Дождь и другие развлечения

by elinorwise



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwise/pseuds/elinorwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Йоджи возникает странная связь, Айя делает попытки, Кен и Оми заняты поисками, Кроуфорд говорит "никогда", и на этот раз Шульдих соглашается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дождь и другие развлечения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Rain And Other Distractions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184348) by LoveyouHateyou. 



**Айя пытается**  
(Йоджи)

Айя пытается заняться любовью.

\- Йо… Йоджи, дай мне обнять тебя, - шепчет он, лихорадочно цепляясь за мои плечи. – Дай мне… 

Он просовывает руку между нами, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку моих джинсов, потом вскидывает голову так резко, что я едва успеваю отвернуться, чтобы избежать удара в челюсть. Айя хватает меня за подбородок и снова поворачивает к себе, его поцелуй, властный и злой, похож на укус. Все или ничего. В этом он весь.

Он срывает одежду с нас обоих; я позволяю ему. Руки у него сильные и нетерпеливые, он дышит быстро, отрывисто, обнажая мелкие острые зубы, которые слегка прихватывают мою кожу, когда Айя касается ее губами, посасывает, а язык тут же зализывает укусы, проводит мокрую дорожку от лица через шею, грудь, живот и… ооо… Похоже, он сегодня в настроении.

Мои пальцы помнят каждый сантиметр его тела, прохладного там, где оно открыто воздуху, горячего под слоями одежды, упругого, гладкого, кое-где покрытого шрамами. Я помню его запах, острую смесь стали и кожи, к которой примешивается зловоние крови после миссий и хвойный аромат после душа, когда Айя залезает под одеяло ко мне.

Ко мне.

Он пытается заняться любовью, он груб и неуклюж, он торопится, потому что чувствует себя голым, когда делает это, даже если не раздевается, его душа обнажена, он не может помешать себе хотеть, стремиться, брать – пусть в спешке, в лихорадке, в погоне за самим собой, пытаясь хоть на немного стать целым, прежде чем опять сумеет обуздать свои желания. Это вечная борьба между ласками и ударами, поцелуями и укусами, желанием, таким горячим желанием любить – и отвращением. К себе и всему миру. Иногда я думаю, что и ко мне тоже.

Утром мне предстоит щеголять отметинами, но я не могу сопротивляться ему, как следует. Я терплю, потому что не хочу, чтобы он еще больше сломался. Может, однажды он покончит с этим и просто станет собой: Раном, которого я люблю. Я все еще надеюсь – ради него, ради меня, ради Оми и Кена. Как можно жить без надежды?

Вот почему Айя считает меня дураком.

 

***

\- Надежда! – выдавил Шульдих сквозь смех. Он все смеялся и смеялся, вытирая слезы с лица, давясь и задыхаясь, смеялся так, словно и вправду собирался лопнуть от смеха.

Я мог бы убить его за это.

\- Ты хотел бы знать свое будущее? – наконец, спросил он, отсмеявшись. Теперь кажется, что с того вечера прошла целая вечность. Море дышало свежестью на песчаный пляж, выбеленная водой коряга упиралась нам в спины, его медно-рыжие волосы летели мне в лицо. Я хотел убрать их, но пальцы запутались в мягких прядях. Волосы у него гораздо мягче, чем у Айи. Этот мерзавец обхватил меня за талию и прижался теснее, положив голову мне на плечо. Почему, черт побери, я позволил ему?

\- Нет, - сказал я. – Не хочу ничего знать.

Он снова хохотнул и откинул голову, глядя в темнеющее небо, серое и плотное в предвестии дождя. Ветер принес первые капли, швырнув их нам в лицо, разбрызгав по холодной влажной коже. Шульдих был теплым, знакомым, как бывает знаком давний противник. Но в тот вечер на пляже это казалось лучше, чем ничего.

\- Брэд знает будущее, - пробормотал он со странной полуулыбкой на тонких губах. Он не умеет улыбаться по-настоящему, все, на что он способен – это что-то вроде презрительной гримасы, если не считать…

Однажды я видел его улыбку, настоящую, открытую, полную облегчения, заставившего его блаженно зажмуриться – когда я был внутри него, а моя леска врезалась ему в горло. Зачем я делал это? Что заставило меня пойти за ним в ту ночь в его убогую конуру, за запертой дверью которой недовольно ворчал Фарфарелло? 

То, что я заключил сделку? Жизнь Айи в обмен на мои услуги? Я же прагматик, я не из тех, кто сдерживает идиотские обещания. Может, я сдался, потому что Шульдих добивался меня? Другие тоже добиваются, но я не падаю к ним в постель. Есть еще одно логическое объяснение, но оно просто пугает меня – мне никогда не хотелось верить, что мы с ним в чем-то похожи. В конце концов, он ведь сумасшедший, как и все они. Шварц – психи, а мы – нормальные парни.

Правильно.

Так зачем же я пошел с ним?

Он даже не был хорош в постели. Слишком напряженный, слишком напористый, слишком жестокий, слишком несчастный. Бормочущий что-то о Кроуфорде, Наги, Фарфарелло даже когда мы трахались. Я не мог больше этого выносить, и он заткнулся хотя бы до тех пор, пока мы не закончили, а потом ему уже трудно было говорить из-за пораненного горла, а я выскочил в окно на мокрую темную улицу, потому что Фарфарелло убил бы меня за порезы на белой шее Шульдиха.

Шульдих хотел закончить так: с Кроуфордом в голове, со мной в заднице, с леской на горле. Покончить с головными болями, с темнотой, с паникой, овладевающей им каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь упоминает Розенкройц, с вечной неспособностью сосредоточиться настолько, чтобы отличить свое от чужого. Его разум всегда в движении, как потрепанные осенние листья в бурном потоке.

Я отказался сделать ему одолжение.

Я не люблю об этом вспоминать.

Тогда на пляже, где холод ночи подкрадывался с каждым порывом ветра, я спросил, рассказал ли ему Кроуфорд о будущем. Он окинул меня взглядом, в которым были одновременно ужас и насмешка – только он умеет так смешивать совершенно разные эмоции – и громко рассмеялся.

\- Черт, нет, это я и без предвидения знаю.

Он слишком много смеялся в тот вечер, даже по своим ненормальным меркам. У меня от этого мурашки шли по коже. Когда начало накрапывать, мы поехали домой, потому что он сказал, что ненавидит дождь, а я решил, что с меня хватит.

Его всегда слишком много.

 

*** 

Дождь. Для большинства людей он связан со слезами и ощущением заброшенности… 

Аска умерла, когда цветущие вишни в парке были похожи на розовую сахарную вату, щедро развешанную по кружевным черным веткам. В такие дни, лазурные и солнечные, не может случиться ничего плохого, да ничего и не случилось… совсем ничего, потому что это ведь просто нелепо, что единственный выстрел засадил ей в грудь порцию свинца, взорвав сердце потоком крови, хлынувшей мне на руки, которые обнимали ее, оберегали ее, стирали свидетельства произошедшего, словно пытаясь перемотать пленку и переснять испорченный дубль…

Дни были прозрачными, как стекло, ясными и светлыми, по бескрайнему небу плыли маленькие пушистые облака, а свежий ветер на какое-то время избавил город от смога. Редкие дни. Прекрасные дни. В такие дни хочется только бродить по улицам, иногда отдыхая на мягкой траве лужаек, все еще мокрой и блестящей после ночного дождя, впитывая ароматы влажной земли и ощущение легкости бытия.

Мы и гуляли, рука в руке, восхищаясь цветением, смеясь – она всегда смеялась над моими сальными шуточками, а я не мог оторвать от нее глаз, она была ослепительной – ужасно избитое выражение, но я не могу подобрать лучшего – ее глаза лучились радостью, и в глубине их я читал обещание того, чем мы займемся, когда, добравшись до дома, свалимся на ковер, путаясь в руках, ногах и одежде. Она любила меня, она была красивой и страстной, и мы с ней вытворяли такое, чего не было даже в Камасутре…

Придя домой, мы нашли на автоответчике сообщение с просьбой срочно закончить дело, которым занимались уже некоторое время.

Несправедливо, что она умерла в ночь, последовавшую за таким днем. Омыв мои руки своей кровью, отдав мне остатки тепла, последний взгляд, последний вздох. Ее смерть не была легкой, она боролась, страдала, я видел, хотя все было кончено в считанные секунды, но этот кусочек вечности застрял у меня в мозгу. Навсегда. В моей душе она всегда умирает в такие дни, когда лазурный ветерок несет вишневые лепестки, как снег посреди лета.

Это должен был быть я.

Многие грустят, когда идет дождь.

Я люблю дождь.

 

***

Айя остался со мной, и на следующее утро мы проснулись рано. Я выполз следом за ним из-под скомканных простыней. Заставил себя. Не люблю его язвительных замечаний насчет того, какой я лентяй. Когда надо, могу им не быть.

Я оделся, решив, что пока сойдут джинсы и футболка; причесался и слегка прихорошился – как оказалось, без толку, потому что, когда я вошел на кухню, Оми окинул меня взглядом своих проницательных голубых глаз, анализируя, как компьютерную программу, и я понял, что он занес в свой мысленный список каждую отметину, каждую царапину, каждый синяк на моей физиономии. Он улыбнулся, но улыбка была сдержанной, отстраненной и слегка неодобрительной.

Оми уже открыл рот, но прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, я подмигнул ему:

\- Хорошо провел ночь, чиби?

Как и следовало ожидать, он вспыхнул до корней волос – может, он и вправду спит с Кеном немного слишком шумно, давая всем нам повод позубоскалить, но терпеть не может, когда такие вещи обсуждаются на публике. Под публикой он подразумевает самого Кена, рассевшегося за кухонным столом и улыбающегося с нежностью и легким самодовольством, а также Айю, стоящего, напряженно прислонившись к оконной раме, с чашкой в одной руке и газетой в другой.

Что ж, я тоже не люблю, когда меня обсуждают прилюдно. Что они говорят за моей спиной – их дело.

 

***

День выдался уж слишком солнечным, но пришла моя очередь развозить заказы. Один из букетов был заказан куда-то на окраину города, где обычно не покупают дорогих цветов. Расположение этих улиц было мне незнакомо, так что пришлось поискать нужный адрес, и, хотя это и наводило на подозрения, мы не можем позволить себе быть параноиками…

Шульдих ждал меня на выходе из грузовика, и я практически швырнул в него букет георгинов.

\- Идиот, - выпалил я, когда, увернувшись от прелестного снаряда, он помахал передо мной купюрой.

\- Да ладно, Балинез, - сказал он, и его ясные глаза смеялись, оценивая мое настроение. – Я заплачу за них, нечего беситься.

Я забрался обратно в грузовик.

\- Что с тобой такое, что ты за мной гоняешься?

\- Ничего, - он пожал своими тощими плечами и тряхнул медной шевелюрой. – Мне нужна была компания, только и всего.

Зашибись. Он считает меня своей игрушкой, своей жилеткой, своим…

Он шагнул ближе, пристально глядя на меня с этим так свойственным ему странно потерянным выражением, проступающим даже сквозь его насмешливую гримасу, даже когда он играет, когда убивает, будь он проклят за это. И мне вдруг стало плевать, потому что Айя снова повернулся ко мне спиной после ночи секса, а я по горло сыт его бойкотами. Похоже, Шульдих знает. Он вообще знает слишком много, и, помимо непрекращающихся головных болей и отвратительной привычки играть с людьми, пока не разобьет их вдребезги, он обладает удивительной чуткостью в отношении тех, кто ему нравится. Кто достаточно силен, чтобы выдержать его жестокие маленькие игры.

Может, поэтому команда прозвала его Кукловодом.

И я по-прежнему не уверен, должен ли быть польщен или напуган тем, что он, кажется, включил меня в узкий круг людей, с которыми ему нравится играть.

Он хочет, чтобы я провел с ним ночь, и это совсем не то, что можно подумать, потому что по большей части он будет болтать или курить, или просто сидеть молча, прислонившись ко мне. Он странный.

 

 **Было прекрасное утро**  
(Айя)

Йоджи и раньше уходил на ночь глядя. И не возвращался до утра. Меня это не волнует, даже если я не знаю, куда он пошел или что на этот раз сорвало его с катушек; он бывает до умопомрачения вздорным. Было немного странно, что он взял грузовик, но и такое случается не впервые – думаю, он приспособил его в качестве удобного любовного гнездышка. Ненавижу, когда он это делает.

Я спал плохо, но утро, залившее мою комнату светом сквозь бамбуковые шторы, оказалось прекрасным, оно пронизывало городскую суматоху тишиной и прохладой, разнося по ветру слои смога. Такие утра напоминают мне, что я все еще жив. 

Это утро у меня было свободным, и я провел его в своей комнате за книгой, зная, что послеобеденную смену буду работать в одиночестве. Когда он забирает грузовик для своих эскапад, то обычно задерживается дольше. День занимался спокойный и солнечный, но к обеду набежали тучи и по оконному стеклу застучали первые редкие капли дождя. Мне иногда хочется иметь возможность в тишине и спокойствии наслаждаться непостоянством погоды и сменами городского пейзажа, или пусть бы остальные трое чуть больше понимали в таких вещах.

Зависть! Я вовсе не завидую, как заявил Оми, когда я наткнулся на них с Кеном на кухне. Я просто хотел съесть свой рис и выпить чаю, когда он спросил меня, где Йоджи. Между прочим, я Кудо не нянька, и мы повздорили вчера днем, и он рванул развозить заказы, почти что в гневе.

Не то чтобы у него бывали вспышки гнева. Нет, иногда он впадает в пьяный ступор, в угрюмое оцепенение, пропитанное тоской и сигаретным дымом, но Кудо не закатывает истерик, это он оставляет нам с Кеном.

Оми смерил меня яростным взглядом, пристальным и обвиняющим, как только он умеет, и глаза его при этом кажутся какими-то слишком взрослыми для чибика; а Кен состроил непроницаемую мину, хотя понять его было проще простого по тому, как он сидел, нахохлившись, напрягшись, положив руки на стол и сжав кулаки, переводя глаза с меня на Оми.

Я сказал Оми оставить меня в покое.

Я не знал, что он может вспылить. И не знал, что Кен обвинит в этом меня. Оми смахнул всю посуду с кухонной стойки и, пройдя по осколкам, захлопнул за собой дверь с такой силой, что чашки на полке над раковиной задребезжали. Кен наорал на меня и, шваркнув стулом о стену, выскочил следом, оставив меня в каком-то ошеломлении.

Чему я должен завидовать? Тому, как Кудо блядствует, ввязываясь в драки и напиваясь вдрызг? Или тому, в каком состоянии он приплетается домой после таких ночей, не в силах даже всползти по лестнице? Иногда Оми или Кен подбирают его с пола в прихожей, заставляют привести себя в порядок и улечься в постель, чтобы он проспался от своей эйфории или депрессии, или что там у него на этот раз.

Или тому, как он заставляет их смеяться до слез, как они делятся с ним своими маленькими секретами, своими надеждами и разочарованиями, как бегают к нему за советом по любому поводу, независимо от того, может ли он помочь. Или исходящему от него теплу, сиянию его зеленых глаз…

Я знаю, что ничего этого у меня нет, да мне и не нужно.

Мне и так хорошо.

Одному.

 

 **Огни большого города**  
(Йоджи) 

В туманной дали мерцают огни большого города. Шульдих курит косячок, я – простую сигарету. Перед нами лежит черное полотно шоссе, мимо проносятся огни задних и передних фар проходящих машин, как светящиеся ленты, алые и белые. Цвета Айи. Наши цвета.

\- Проблемы дома? – интересуется Шульдих, пока мы едем прочь от города, в наше с ним любимое место. Песчаный пляж, шепот моря, чайки в темнеющем небе. Он сидит рядом со мной на пассажирском кресле, выставив локоть в открытое окно и задрав ноги на приборную доску, и пытается курить, для чего ему приходится придерживать свободной рукой свои развевающиеся волосы, чтобы не подпалить их.

Я не настроен посвящать его в наши домашние дрязги, и нападение – лучшая защита.

\- А у тебя?

У него большие синяки на шее и кровоподтек на обращенной в сторону от меня скуле, но он только смеется, показывая мне средний палец. При этом на минуту забывает о волосах, и они падают ему на лицо и на сигарету. 

\- Не хихикай, - одергивает он меня, но и сам не может удержаться от усмешки, пока, зажав сигарету в зубах, завязывает волосы в хвост на затылке. По крайней мере, теперь он избавился от своей дурацкой банданы, и мне лучше видно его лицо: заостренное, с редкими веснушками на носу и щеках, с тонкими дугами рыжих бровей над внимательными светлыми глазами. Губы искривлены в вечной ухмылке, которой он, должно быть, научился от Кроуфорда, потому что она не похожа на его собственную. Она не подходит к его лицу.

\- Какого черта я это делаю? – ною я.

Он придвигается ближе, кладет локоть мне на плечо, трется лбом о мою шею и трясется от смеха:

\- Ты дурак, Балинез.

Я дергаю плечом, едва не разбив ему нос.

\- Отвали.

Он плюхается обратно на свое сиденье, вытягивает руку в окно и отпускает окурок лететь по ветру в россыпи оранжевых искр. В зеркале заднего вида я успеваю заметить вспышку и движение и вижу, как ехавший позади мотоциклист начинает вилять, несколько раз резко поворачивает и, наконец, съезжает к обочине, чтобы торопливо стянуть шлем, в который попала горящая сигарета. Шульдих усмехается.

\- Ты больной, - рычу я и тянусь к собственной пачке.

\- Гляди-ка, - замечает он, вытаскивая сигареты из моего нагрудного кармана и прикуривая одну для меня, а другую – для себя, - ты и правда знаешь.

\- Пошел ты со своими загадками.

У сигареты его вкус – мяты, кофе и чего-то еще, я только надеюсь, что это не послевкусие поцелуев Кроуфорда. Колеса грузовика уже зарываются в песок пляжа, который мы сейчас считаем своим.

Он распахивает дверь и выскакивает наружу прежде, чем я успеваю как следует припарковаться и заглушить мотор, и бежит к воде, накатывающей длинными ленивыми серыми волнами на сырой песок. Я открываю свою дверь, высовываю ноги и сбрасываю туфли. Он шлепается в воду прямо в одежде, и вскоре уже плывет сильными размашистыми гребками, так что я вижу только его голову, время от времени появляющуюся над волнами. 

Потом он доковыляет до кучи плавника, возле которой мы обычно сидим, курим и разговариваем, и уляжется на песок, разложив свои мокрые волосы на моем бедре, ничуть не интересуясь тем, хочу ли я промокнуть и просолиться, и большую часть вечера мы будем молчать.

Я по-прежнему не понимаю, зачем делаю это.

Он говорит, это потому, что у нас нет никого, кроме друг друга.

Он просто идиот.

 

 **Он должен был вернуться**  
(Кен)

\- Он должен был вернуться давным-давно! – орал Оми.

Айя стоял молча – черный силуэт на фоне сочившегося из окна слабого света – прижимая к животу книгу и глядя на нас без всякого выражения.

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? – спросил он таким тоном, словно и вправду не знал. В этом отношении Айя то ли тупой, то ли притворяется, иногда невозможно понять.

\- Скажи нам, куда он пошел, черт побери, - объяснил я как можно спокойней, хотя внутри у меня все кипело и клокотало, потому что эта чертова тупость расстраивает Оми, заставляя его рвать и метать. В таком состоянии он не придет ко мне в постель, а будет всю ночь бродить по дому или барабанить по клавиатуре своего компьютера, выискивая в интернете всякую хрень, которую они с Йоджи так любят смотреть.

\- А я откуда знаю?

\- Боже мой, Айя, вы с ним что, не разговариваете? – закричал Оми. Я заметил, как его руки сжались, словно порываясь схватить что-нибудь и запустить Айе в голову, чтобы заставить подумать, чтобы вытряхнуть из этого кокона непонимания.

\- Я ему не нянька, - сварливо возразил Фудзимия. Оми резко повернулся и бросился прочь из комнаты, понося его на чем свет стоит. На бегу он врезался в меня, но не остановился. Я поспешил за ним.

Оми вбежал в гараж, рванул с крючка за дверью ключи от моего мотоцикла и вскочил на заднее сиденье.

Это была та еще поездка.

Не то чтобы я был против; даже в Айином поведении можно найти что-то хорошее.

 

 **Кен возил меня по городу**  
(Оми)

Кен возил меня по городу, и мы заглядывали во все злачные места, в которых Йоджи бывает. Кен сам занимался расспросами, потому что с моим фальшивым ID, делающим меня моложе своего возраста, в большинство из этих мест меня просто не пустили бы, даже во время перерыва на уборку. Вечер еще только приближался, но казалось, что прошла целая вечность, время тянулось так медленно…

Так что Кену пришлось побегать самому. Он считал, что это к лучшему, но, боже мой, мы с ним спим вместе, я зарабатываю на жизнь убийством людей, ну чем меня может шокировать какой-то там клуб? Кен возразил, что они-то этого не знают, и лучше им не сообщать. Он бывает ужасно славным, вот почему я с ним.

День сменился дождливым вечером, а затем – холодной ночью. Йоджи мы так и не нашли, и когда занялся рассвет, серый, сырой и тяжелый от смога, Кен настоял на возвращении в Конеко. Я уступил, в основном ради него – он выглядел измученным всей этой ездой, ходьбой, толчеей в переполненных клубах, попытками разглядеть там Йоджи.

\- Он может быть где угодно, чиби, - сказал Кен как-то уж слишком устало, - а может, я просто проглядел его, там полно народу, ты же знаешь, как легко не заметить…

Его трясло, когда мы ставили мотоцикл в гараж и запирали дверь. 

Кен всегда готов взять вину на себя. Йоджи невозможно не заметить, вокруг него всегда вьется стайка людей, с которыми он болтает и смеется – его так легко рассмешить, кроме тех случаев, когда он пьян или под кайфом, но и тогда он все равно смеется и танцует, он очень хорошо танцует, и девушки любят его, потому что он их не обижает, даже если не в духе.

Айи не оказалось дома, когда мы вернулись, и Кен предложил взять утреннюю смену, но я сомневался, что он сможет, учитывая, как он выглядел – под глазами темные круги, губы белые, и даже лицо заострилось от беспокойства. Кен не умеет скрывать свои чувства, да я и сам готов был рассыпаться на кусочки.

Что, черт возьми, случилось с Йоджи? Куда он поехал?

А что, если он ранен?

А что, если…

 

 **Несмотря на**  
(Кен)

Несмотря на протесты Оми, я взял утреннюю смену, но закрыл магазин, не отработав и половины. Не было смысла притворяться. Айя вернулся к обеду и был готов приступить к работе. Он выглядел измотанным, и лицо его по контрасту с оранжевым свитером казалось серым. Мы встретились на кухне. Вопреки ожиданиям, он не повел себя как говнюк. Присев рядом с Оми, Айя неохотно протянул руку и обнял его. Только на секунду, прежде чем встать и заняться чайником. Никто не сказал ни слова, все было понятно и так.

Что, если…?

Оми только что наорал на меня. Руки у него были в крови, на запястьях виднелись порезы, и я не понимал, как такое могло случиться. Он вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони, в которой все еще держал нож для овощей, и размазал кровь по щеке.  
Мне было так плохо, что я даже говорить не мог. Что, если…?

Что, если мы – это все, что осталось от Вайсс?

Я еле успел добраться до раковины, вцепился руками в холодный фарфор, упал коленями на истоптанный линолеум, не в силах стоять от внезапно накатившей слабости и тошноты, которую, хоть убей, не мог сдержать.

Айя неподвижно стоял у окна, опустив голову и скрестив руки на груди, с пустыми глазами и ничего не выражающим лицом.

Мы в первый раз настолько расклеились. 

 

 **Я не понимаю**  
(Йоджи)

Я их просто не понимаю. Проведя ночь на пляже, в холоде, сырости и неудобстве, я отвез странно довольного Шульдиха обратно в город, высадил его рядом с дырой, которую он называет своей квартирой – одна комната в обшарпанном доме неподалеку от Конеко – и поехал в магазин.

Оми бросился ко мне и никак не хотел отпускать. Кен выглядел так, словно готов был или убить, или упасть в обморок. Айя… Айя просто закрыл глаза и прислонился к стене.

Ну и что все это значит?

Они все равно мне не скажут.

 

***

А потом, в неприлично раннее время суток, Айя попытался заняться любовью. Не побить меня, не трахнуть, нет, хотя он нетерпеливо срывал с нас обоих одежду, пихая и щупая меня своими крепкими жилистыми руками и ногами, зарывался лицом в мои волосы, обвивался вокруг меня, но старался сдерживаться, быть нежным, внимательным.

И все, что у него получилось – это притянуть меня как можно ближе, шепча что-то горячечное, почти неразличимое, что я не сразу сумел разобрать, а когда, наконец, понял, то похолодел до мозга костей.

\- Никогда больше не делай так, я не вынесу, господи, Йоджи, никогда больше, никогда не уходи, не бросай, никогда, никогда, никогда…

Он ничего не смог сделать. Это огорчило его, но, как ни странно, не слишком взволновало. Он удовольствовался тем, что натянул на нас обоих одеяло, по-прежнему не слезая с меня, так что я слышал, как бьется его сердце, чувствовал, как он дышит мне в волосы, как его твердые пальцы вцепляются в мои плечи.

И когда я попытался повернуть голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо, он закрыл мне глаза и рот поцелуями, так что я забыл, как дышать, забыл все, что хотел сказать ему.

\- Никогда, - исступленно выдохнул он.

Что бы это ни означало.

Я молча кивнул, и он успокоился, уронив голову мне на плечо.

Иногда он бывает настоящим истериком. 

 

 **Кроуфорд ждал**  
(Шульдих)

Кроуфорд ждал. Он стоял, скрестив руки, у окна нашего последнего логова, в доме неподалеку от того, куда я вызвал Йоджи с цветами. При всем своем хитроумии он понятия не имел, куда я делся вчера ночью из своего убежища. Тот пляж принадлежит только Йоджи и мне. Я запоздал с возвращением. Брэд повернулся ко мне спиной, когда я вошел, и было ясно, что он злится.

Я зажег сигарету и подождал. Пока он не обернулся.

Я был готов к обстрелу, к какому-нибудь холодному уничижительному замечанию, к чему-нибудь, от чего у меня земля уйдет из-под ног. Или даже к чему-то более ощутимому, вроде очередной порции телесных повреждений.

Его очки торчали из нагрудного кармана светло-голубой рубашки, слегка помятой, как будто он спал, сидя за столом. Для него это просто затрапезный вид. С минуту он разглядывал меня ничего не выражающими карими глазами, потом потер переносицу и уронил руки. 

\- Никогда так больше не делай, - сказал он тихо и ровно, не в силах скрыть утомление за обычной холодностью.

Наверно, я невольно разинул рот. Или просто смотрел на него слишком пристально – нечасто увидишь его таким взъерошенным, разве что когда мы трахаемся. Он выглядел чертовски усталым, и это меня встревожило. Брэд Кроуфорд не должен быть усталым. Я бы предпочел, чтобы он наорал или врезал мне. 

\- Ладно, как скажешь, - словно со стороны услышал я сам себя.

Он коротко встряхнул головой.

\- Никогда, - повторил он, моргнув, как будто был… потрясен.

И я кивнул.

Никогда.

Что бы это ни означало.

 

 **Я чувствовал себя виноватым**  
(Йоджи)

Я чувствовал себя слегка виноватым. Кен отсыпался после бессонной ночи, Айя, как самый отдохнувший из нас, уехал развозить заказы, а я так и не понял, что на них нашло. Я был доволен жизнью и не нуждался ни в чем, кроме горячего душа, чтобы смыть соль и песок. Ну, может, еще чашки кофе и сигареты…

Оми работал в магазине вместе со мной. Во время обеденного перерыва чиби стрельнул у меня сигарету, мы уселись на рабочий стол в глубине магазина, курили и молчали.

\- Знаешь, тебе бы не надо… - начал я, но он тут же вскочил, сверкнув на меня ярко-голубыми, гневно заблестевшими глазами.

\- Прекрати! Я могу делать, что хочу! Не твое собачье дело!

Понятно, он все еще расстроен. Я протянул руку, чтобы взъерошить ему волосы, и он не отстранился, а как-то сгорбился, осел под моей рукой и, в конце концов, позволил мне обнять себя. Иногда ему это нужно, ему ведь всего девятнадцать, и приходится справляться с нами, со школой и магазином. Кен заботится об остальных его нуждах, и это к лучшему, потому что после смерти своей девушки Оми был совсем плох. Как и все мы.

\- Расскажешь мне кое-что, чиби? – спросил я, выпустив облачко дыма поверх его светлой головы.

\- Да, - неохотно буркнул он, придвинувшись чуть поближе.

\- Почему Айя принял ту миссию для одного, когда меня не было? 

Та миссия привела его прямо в руки Шварц, к Шульдиху и его ручному зверю. Когда Оми позвонил мне на мобильный, по единственному известному ему номеру, я почуял, что что-то не так. Но к тому времени я уже возвращался в то место, которое мы для простоты зовем домом. В Конеко, к Айе.

Айя объяснил потом, что хотел прикончить Шварц, потому что думал, что они захватили меня. Шульдих сказал, что Фудзимию послали Критикер. Критикер передают инструкции касательно миссий Оми. Оми вручает их нам…

Чиби слегка напрягся.

\- Не знаю, - пробормотал он, попытавшись вывернуться из-под моей руки. Я покрепче сжал его узкие плечи. Он не особенно любит Айю, и ничто не может укрыться от его острого взгляда – когда Оми понял, что мы двое не слишком ладим между собой, то перестал скрывать от Фудзимии свое нерасположение. Тем не менее, он профессионал, и взаимоотношения у них с Айей ясные, четкие, вежливые… что-то вроде временного перемирия.

Но он действительно позволяет Айе вести во время миссий, всегда именно Айе, и, хотя такое распределение ролей устраивает их обоих, это все-таки самая опасная, если не самая ответственная, часть дела – входить первым и прокладывать путь остальным. Айя – первый на линии огня, а я прикрываю его, пока Оми делает основную работу, а Кен держит выходы. Мы отлично сработались.

Я пробовал уговорить Айю позволить мне больше помогать ему, но и он, и Оми набросились на меня, как гарпии - не лезь не в свое дело, не нарушай равновесие команды, все работает слишком хорошо, чтобы что-то менять – и убедили. Ну, почти, хотя в глубине души я и чувствовал себя одураченным.

\- Теперь ты мне скажи кое-что, Йоджи, - натянуто проговорил Оми.

\- Скажу, если только пойму вопрос.

Он убрал мою руку со своего плеча, чтобы испытующе заглянуть в глаза.

\- Зачем ты спал с Шульдихом?

Стало быть, мы друг друга стоим. Он послал Айю на ту миссию, зная, к чему это приведет, а я спал с парнем, чьи язвительные насмешки лишили покоя его девушку и чей товарищ застрелил ее. Я знаю, что не смогу расплатиться за это. И что Оми винит Айю за мою встречу с Шульдихом.

Что я мог сказать? Пожалуй, ничего, кроме правды.

\- Потому что он просил об этом, и мне было нужно…

Как будто у меня мозги в штанах, а не в голове. Нет, пожалуй, правда еще хуже. Пусть уж Оми верит, что у меня просто хватило глупости и бесстыдства трахаться с врагом. Ну да, я трахнул Шульдиха, но Оми спрашивал не об этом. Он знает, что я встречаюсь и часами разговариваю с рыжим, и как я могу это объяснить? Сказать, что Шульдих знает меня лучше, чем я сам, что он все понимает без слов, что он живой человек, он страдает и не скрывает этого от меня, не пытается казаться кем-то, кроме себя самого – злобного, язвительного, отчаявшегося найти покой… и что я – только замена Кроуфорду, когда временами их начинает тошнить друг от друга и от собственных выходок…

Все это – правда, как и то, что я изливаю рыжему многое, о чем хотел бы поговорить с Айей.

Потому что, как выяснилось, Шульдих понимает меня слишком хорошо.

Оми выглядел задетым, оскорбленным, потерянным.

\- Это он виноват, - заявил чиби, отшатнувшись от меня. – Этот засранец. Он должен лучше относиться к тебе!

Я знал, что он говорит не о Шульдихе.

\- Эй, если тебе нужно на кого-нибудь орать, ори на меня, - заметил я, но Оми был так взвинчен, что просто отмахнулся. 

\- Ты всегда его защищаешь, и посмотри, к чему это привело! Он бьет тебя!

\- Ну и что? Я вполне могу постоять за себя, я ведь не женщина. Это вроде как честно, - я попытался обратить все в шутку, и тогда он взорвался.

\- Да пошел ты, Йотан! – его тон был резким и повышенным, и сигарета плясала в руке, когда Оми жестикулировал. – Я никогда не хотел видеть его в команде, и он никогда не хотел быть здесь! Я думал… ну, я терпел его, потому что тебе он нравился, но я чертовски ошибался!

\- Господи, Оми…

\- Не пытайся меня успокоить! – он даже ногами затопал, глаза у него налились, а на щеках вспыхнули красные пятна. – Я знаю, с кем ты был прошлой ночью! И знаю, почему, я ведь не дурак! Я… не могу даже винить тебя! – он вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони, коротко и зло. – Но я доверял тебе, а этот гад, которого ты трахаешь, убил мою сестру, а Айя никак не может смириться с тем, что я чертов Такатори, как будто я сам выбирал свою проклятую семейку, а ты позволяешь ему бить себя и ничего не делаешь! Ты идиот!

Ого. Все еще хуже, чем я думал.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, Йоджи! – выкрикнул он после оглушительной паузы, а потом выбежал за дверь. Я услышал, как кто-то загрохотал вниз по лестнице. Конечно, это оказался Кен. Он рванул с вешалки куртку Оми и выскочил следом, и только стук захлопнувшейся двери вывел меня из оцепенения.

Ну и что это было?

 

***

Шульдих ждал меня на улице, под дождем, его медные волосы мокрыми прядями липли к щекам и шее. Нижняя губа у него была разбита. Он помахал у меня перед носом ключами.

\- Моя машина вон там, - сказал он, кивком указав на старый драндулет – без сомнения, краденый – стоявший наполовину на обочине, с распахнутой водительской дверью. 

\- Сигареты есть? – спросил я. Мои остались на рабочем столе в магазине.

Шульдих протянул мне новую пачку и зажигалку, когда мы забрались в машину. Я закурил, он повернул ключ зажигания и вырулил на дорогу. 

В зеркале заднего вида наши глаза встретились. Сквозь легкую дымку сизого дыма он улыбнулся.


End file.
